Forest Valley
The Forest Valley is an area in Pikmin 10. It is a spring time-like garden and is mostly open-ended. Rock Pikmin are discovered here. Alph crash lands here. It is a Spring-time garden-like place when it is first seen, although it can change seasons, changing to summer, autumn, and winter before going back to spring. It is completed by the 12th day, the strategy is listed below. It has a total of 3 caves, and fruit can be found growing here, near the areas borders, such as Sunseed Berries and Juicy Gaggles. It has been confirmed that it will take between 5-8 days and 2-4 days for the Sunseed Berries and Juicy Gaggles to grow, respectively, and plants will not grow in snow. Story Olimar and Louie land here to track a signal, coming from the southernmost region of the Forested Continent(known before as North America). They pinpoint it to an area densly covered in brush, and find a clearing just south of the signal. They work their way towards the signal(Later found out to be Alph sending distress calls) finding Rock Pikmin in the process. Layout It is a grassy garden-like area, much like the Forest of Hope, and has an open area as well as an area with lots of "hallways". The space with hallways connects three places in the area, the first being a large open area that bears some resemblence to the place where Burrowing Snagrets are found in Pikmin 1. It even has a ledge that ends in a lake. The Second location is an area that is like the area where the Armored Cannon Beetle is fought. There is a hole where the radiation canopy is found. There also seems to be landing site-like markings on the ground. The third place is a huge circle-shaped arena, and a boss is fought here. There seems to be deppressions in the ground there, like stomps. It is surrounded by higher ground. There is lots of verticle variation in this area, with slopes, cliffs, and edges. It has 1 major body of water and few tree stumps. It's ground is mostly dried grass and dirt. It has 3 caves: *Watery Trench *Underground Garden *Dusty Canyon Sectors The first area has a total of 5 fruits, and The first section of the area is as follows: Landing Site You land in a circular area with two exits, one covered by a Stone wall, the other covered by a Glass wall. There are some depressions in the wall where you can throw leaders onto to get out. It is recommended you look for Rock Pikmin right after you get a leader, to not waste time. Dirt Beach There is a dirt beach right outside of the Landing site, on the other side of the Glass Wall. If you exit the landing site by throwing a leader out, you will land here. It is a large dirt area with a lake near a side. There is a short tree trunk that is a bit higher than Yellow pikmin can be thrown. On the other side of the lake, there is an island that has a Sunseed Berry bush growing just outside of the edge, and Sunseed Berries can be seen growing each day, and it will drop one periodically. Pathways There are a series of pathways like the ones in the Forest of Hope in this area, connecting the Landing Site(Stone Wall end), the dirt beach, the cliff edge, the second landing site, grassy arena, and the Rock Pikmin cave together. Cliff Edge There is an area just like the place where you find the Burrowing Snagrets in Pikmin 1. It even has a small cliff that leads to the dirt beach. Where there once was a tree trunk, the is now a pathway to the rock pikmin cave. Second Landing Site This area is shaped like the place where you fight the Armored Cannon Beetle in Pikmin 1. There are landing site markings in it now, and there is a cave where the radiation canopy is found. The cave is accessed by a hole in the ground, simply by walking on top of it, you and your squad will automatically fall down into the cave. It can be exited by a geyser. Grass Arena This is a grassy arena with some flattened grass near the middle. There are some depressions in the dirt underneath. Rock Pikmin Cave This is a cave much like the one in Pikmin 3 where you find Rock Pikmin. You find them in a cave again, but this cave has a few differences. It has two exits, one towards the cliff edge, and the other exit leads to a huge area similer in theme to the Distant Spring, and is blocked by an Electric Gate. The second section of the area is as follows: Summer Wetland The Summer Wetland is a huge area(within an area) with a total of 12 fruits to gather, and 2 fruit sources. It has an underwater cave which has a boss that is fought there. Gallery Category: Pikmin 10 Areas